Aunque no me lo hayas pedido
by Naihovyhhr
Summary: -Un secuestro fallido. Una mujer que necesita ayuda y un hombre que sigue en busca del amor! Amor , secuestros , ambicion , amistad entre otras emociones en una sola historia! HHR obvio!Dejen comments!
1. Prologo

**Aunque no me lo hayas pedido**

**I-****Prologo****-**

En una bonita mansión de Londres un joven moreno se encontraba hablando con su primo. Ese joven moreno se llamaba Harry Potter. Harry tenía 25 años y físicamente era atractivo. Su pelo desordenado, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente eran sus rasgos más atrayentes. Junto a él se encontraba Draco Malfoy su primo y también uno de sus mejores amigos. Ambos hombres eran abogados criminales (también están los civiles) y estaban entre los mejores de su profesión.

Harry recuerda que tienes que verificar esos informes del caso-le dijo Draco al moreno el cual se encontraba mirando al cielo en esos momentos.

Si, lo hare- le respondió a su vez Harry pero sin quitar su vista del cielo.

Bueno, te voy dejando solo porque tengo que ver a Gin-murmuro Draco.

Entonces cuando su primo salió del balcón Harry le prestó atención. Draco era rubio y de ojos grises y mientras lo veía irse Harry casi sentía que los grises ojos de su primo no le habían quitado los ojos de enciman aun de espaldas. El moreno suspiro y decidió que era hora de comprar algo de comer debido a que su mayordomo Dobby se encontraba indispuesto esa noche.

Fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa y cogiendo las llave de su camioneta salió hacia la noche estrellada que surgía poco a poco. Montándose en su camioneta último modelo Harry saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y llamo al restaurante de comida china más cercano. Fue un viaje de apenas quince minutos el llegar al restaurante.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal de China Garden se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover así que prácticamente tuvo que correr hasta su camioneta. Llevaba unos 10 minutos en la carretera principal cuando vio el desvió que utilizaba para llegar a su casa. De pronto un rayo alumbro el piso dejando ver que había algo en el suelo. Harry detuvo su camioneta y bajo de la misma. Poco a poco se fue acercando a lo que él creía que debía ser una manta asi que se dispuso a regresar a la camioneta cuando escucho un ruido y se volteo de nuevo para ver que lo había hecho y entonces vio lo que en realidad era la manta… era una mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunque no me lo hayas pedido.**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Quién eres?**

Harry se quedo desorientado un momento hasta que reaccionó. Regreso a la camioneta y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Al estar junto a la mujer de nuevo, Harry hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y cargó a la mujer hasta el asiento del pasajero. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento de conductor.

Desesperadamente pensó en qué hacer y la realidad le llego de pronto, tenía que tomar una decisión: llevar a la mujer a su casa o directamente a un hospital. Su mente de abogado le decía que hiciera lo segundo pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no era lo correcto.

Busco en su bolsillo hasta que encontró su teléfono celular y pudo marcar el número de Draco.

Diga-contento el rubio por la otra línea.

Draco necesito que lleves a Ginny a mi casa y que sea rápido - dijo el ojiverde.

¿Para qué? - preguntó el rubio.

No empieces con las preguntas, sólo hazlo - pidió el ojiverde desesperado.

Harry no sabía por qué se encontraba en tal grado de desesperación, sólo sabía que tenía que ayudarla. Encendió la camioneta y se dirigió a su casa rápidamente. Conducía tan rápido que el viaje de cinco minutos lo hizo en dos.

¡Dobby! - gritó Harry - Ven acá, rápido.

Su mayordomo llego rápidamente.

Ayúdame con ella - ordenó, mientras corría hasta la puerta del pasajero. Entre los dos lograron llevar a la muchacha hasta el sofá más próximo - Trae unas toallas, vendas y alcohol.

Dobby regreso sin perder tiempo y Harry comenzó a secar a la mujer. En eso llegaron Draco y Ginny.

¿Qué sucede, Harry? - preguntó Ginny, pero pronto vio el cuerpo de la joven -¿Quién es?

No lo sé, pero tenemos que ayudarla - murmuró el moreno, preocupado.

Lo haremos - respondió Ginny, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Harry, estas empapado, deberías ir a darte una ducha de agua caliente - dijo Draco. Al ver que su primo estaba renuente a irse, agregó: - Descuida. Ella está en buenas manos.

Harry asintió y, al menos media hora después, regresó totalmente limpio y seco.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó.

Le logramos calmar la fiebre, pero temo que está bastante rasguñada y cuando despierte tendremos que administrarle un calmante.

Pero se pondrá bien, ¿No? - su voz era apenas un murmullo.

Si lo hará. Pero necesitará mucho descanso - comentó Ginny - ¿Qué demonios hacia afuera con el tiempo que había?

No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito - contestó fríamente.

Lo siento, Harry. A veces se me sale lo de Weasley.

Tranquila - dijo Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa.

De pronto notaron que la mujer se movía y abría los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué me pasó?

Tranquila - dijo Harry - Estas a salvo. No preguntes nada.

La chica parecía desesperada y, obviamente, desorientada. Cuando la muchacha estuvo más tranquila, Harry se animo a preguntar: ¿Quién eres?

Pero la muchacha sólo contesto: Soy… soy…

Y se desmayó.


End file.
